Thrown from the Throne
by Queen Bulma-chan
Summary: In a parallel universe where Bulma comes to Vegetasei and Vegeta is their prince! The life there is so abnormal! Will Bulma ever regain her memory back? Exactly how smart is Goku? Read to find out! A B/V adventure/romance! Chapter 10 is out!Sorry so late!
1. The End of the Beggining

** Thrown from the Throne**

Hiya,peeps! This is my second story on Dragonball Z! Okay, but before we start,I want to make something clear. I said to please correct me on my mistakes, not make a big deal out of everything I write! Yes, still tell me what I did wrong, but no need for names! The next time I see one of these, I will remove the review. KK? I HATE talking like that! Anyways, if you are here for action, adventure or romance, you came to the right place! This is a story about... wait I don't want to give too much away. You probably read the summary, anyways, so just read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z and I never will.

"Not again, Bulma!" the store manager yelled. Bulma looked at the weird looking watch she stole. It'll have to do for now, she thought as she put it in her pocket. She quickly looked for a way to escape, and saw the door. An easy exit, she thought. "Peace!" she smiled as she showed her signature pose before walking out the door. She casually walked out as if nothing happened. However, she started to sprint when she heard the familiar sound of a police officers with deadly guns behind her. "When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna...," the manager cursed, but Bulma was already too far away to hear it. That was 18-year-old Bulma's life. It was steal, run, hide, spend, and then the cycle starts over. Luckily, she never got to the got to a new added jail part. Usually, you would think, oh, she is going to be captured. It's car vs. human. However, Bulma was different. She had the ability to run as if there was no tomorrow, at the speed of lighting. It almost reminded her of that superhero that could run fast... who was it... Flash. He had used his super speed for good. I'm sure you already know that Bulma was no superhero. She was a criminal. An bad, wanted criminal. And now was not the time to turn good. Of course, everyone was a wanted criminal if you weren't from Planet Vegeta.

FLASHBACK TIME!

"Dad! I'm leaving for my studies!" a Bulma of 16 years said.

"Be careful, honey!" Mr. Briefs called back to her. His eyes got all watery. "They grow so fast," he smiled, and went inside to wave good-bye. Bulma was conducting research for a project that she planned on doing today. If her predictions were correct, there were living creatures about a few billion light-years away from here. Curious to see if she was correct, she borrowed her friend Goku's pod and remodeled it to create an even larger pod, enough for ten people to live in there with ease. With a pod like this, she would be able to get there in 6 months, tops. As soon as she was done with the pod, Bulma got ready to go up into space to see if she was correct.

The time in the space pod drooped by as slow as a slug but within 4½ months, she thought it was worth it. As she stepped out of the enlarged space pod with her space suit on and onto the smooth, barren ground. The place awed Bulma. There were little creatures that looked similar to squirrels frolicking up and down the trees that grew beautiful shades of green. _This place is so peaceful_, she thought. _Maybe it's a safe environment to live in._ She slowly took off her space suit and took a small whiff of air. "It's breathable!" she grinned. "I can't wait until dad see this!" Wondering about the other creatures that lived there, Bulma decided to adventure out and look. There were many animals similar to the animals back on Earth, but there was always was I slight difference. She could get used to this place! Just as Bulma was about to head back home, a loud explosion came from not too far away from there. Were there other dangerous creatures on this planet? As she slowly got closer and closer to the sound, she saw little bees flying around everywhere. However, when she was close enough to see clearly, she knew those weren't bees. Those were humans! And for some reason, they were celebrating by having a parade. On a big banner, it said, 'Good-bye Lord Frieza and hello, Prince Vegeta!' and showed and young man with long, black, spiky hair standing straight up smirking. That guy is a nut ball! Once she was a few yards away from the parade, she stopped sneaking around and started to watch. There were many pictures of the man they called Prince Vegeta and of a feminine looking alien creature named Frieza. As she leaned in a little closer to read what the signs said, she stepped on a branch and all eyes were on her.

The Prince was the first one to break the silence. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, looking at her with eyes as cold as steel. Bulma froze. What if they execute me and do an autopsy on me? All of a sudden she felt like a helpless little deer shuddering in a corner as a group of predators approach her.

"…I…I," she stuttered.

"Why aren't you celebrating my victory?" he cut off. Inside her brain, Bulma sighed of relief.

"S-s-sorry,…Prince Vegeta," she said as she quickly got in line and tried not to notice all the glaring faces staring right into her soul.

...

As the party ended, everyone started to go into their homes by flying (Yes, they were definitely flying.) Bulma quickly started to walk back to her space ship. Everyone who flew by including children gave her weird faces and laughed at her. She felt like an outcast. Finally, once she was at her spaceship, she entered home into the destination and waited to get off this stupid planet. Nothing happened. She typed in the coordinates again and waited. Still nothing. "Oh, crap," she muttered. The fudging pod was broken! She needed to get some new parts for it to work again. "I guess I'll have to go back to that place," she mumbled and ventured out to find a store.

All the shops and stores looked so strange to her. They all had weird names like "#1 Saiyan armor" and "Top Notch Gravity Chamber" What did Saiyan mean, she thought as she stopped to look at other signs. Out of the blue, Prince Vegeta appeared in front of her. "We need to talk." He frowned.

Bulma shuddered as Prince Vegeta walked towards her. "I know you're not from around here." He whispered in her ear so soft she barely heard it. "So if you want to survive, I suggest you get your bratty self out of here." He said sharply. Bulma was enraged.

"I would, Mister stuck up snot head, but my pod that brought me here broke down! Unless you can fix that, I can't get off this stupid planet!" she yelled at him, tuning the attention of some fellow citizens flying by. The nerve of that woman, he thought. He tried to calm himself down.

"Look, this planet doesn't have a lot of tech-y stuff that will help you fix your pod. We use other smarter planets to get that." He said trying to act proper. Why was he acting like this? He could blow her to bits just as he did with Frieza if he wanted to!

"Then what planet are you? The dumb planet?" she said sarcastically, mimicking his voice. In the blink of an eye, Prince Vegeta grabbed her by the neck.

"Don't EVER make fun of my people again," he said with fire in his eyes. "Why am I even trying to help you? You are just a worthless piece of trash! People like you make me sick!" he said, not loosening or tightening the grip on her neck.

"V-Vegeta…" she choked. "you're hurting me!" she whispered, her face almost blue. He immediately let go of her neck and backed away, as if she was dangerous. Why did I just do that, he thought and flew away. That was weird, she thought to herself as her breathing turned back to normal. "I guess I'll have to make a living on my own," she sighed, and got ready for her new career as a criminal.

END FLASHBACK

The day I left home was the worst day of my life, she thought to herself. Back to the present! Bulma looked for a place to hide, or maybe get them off track. All of a sudden, a mob of citizens came out of nowhere, charging at a man in the front of the mob. He looked about her age, maybe a little older and was wearing a fancy outfit, as if he were royalty. He wore a long red robe that flowed down past his knees with a royal blue spandex underneath. He wore white boots that oddly matched with his outfit. And to finish it off, he wore a glimmering crown made of pure gold upon his head. Just the right distraction at the right time, she smirked. She headed for where the mob was. The police cars pulled over to the right. They couldn't shoot innocent people! They decided to go the rest of way on foot, even though they knew they probably had no chance. Bulma ran right though the mob, dodging or ducking every person or police officer. The man started to follow Bulma. Idiot! She thought to herself. As Bulma neared the back of the crowd, the man got up to her. "Hey what are you-" she said as he pushed her into a nearby bush.

The crowd nearby rushed past her. The man and one of the people in the mob jumped into the bush, too. After the police and angry mob were gone and out of site, Bulma brushed off all of the leaves and twigs on her and checked to see if she still had the watch. Yup, it was still safe, inside her pocket.

"Uh...thanks," Bulma mumbled to the man.

"Anytime," the man smirked. "Here, let me help you up." he said as he stood up. The blue haired beauty was wearing a raggedy yellow t-shirt that read 'Save the whales' with a comical looking whale waving at no one in particular. She wore the same shirt when she first came here."Give me your hand." She stuck her hand out.

"Thank you. Again." Bulma blushed. As he pulled her up, he looked deep into her blue crystal eyes and pulled her close so that they were only inches apart.

"I should be thanking you," he whispered. Bulma blushed a deep shade of red. But then took a closer look at the man. She quickly backed away.

"Wait, aren't you…"

"About time you noticed," Prince Vegeta smirked his signature smirk, and then gave an evil grin. They hadn't seen each other in two years! "Who knew someone could blush such a deep shade of red?" Bulma showed a face of anger, but it was easily wiped away with a sly grin.

"Prince Vegeta..." she said as she took a step forward. She immediately tripped and fell into the open hands of Prince Vegeta's arms.

"Wh-What?" Prince Vegeta yelled and turned redder than Bulma. He was red as a tomato. This was closest he was ever to anyone, let alone a woman! He wasn't even this close to his father! "Get off me, woman!" he shouted at her. Bulma hugged him tighter.

"My name is Bulma, not woman!" she smiled and waited for an answer.

"Fine! Get off me, Bulma, before I blast you to bits!" Bulma backed away, approvingly.

"Who knew someone could blush such a deep shade of red?" she said, copying him.

"S-Shut up!" he said, blushing so hard it was hurting him.

"…Well,I have to get going," she lied and quickly ran away. Prince Vegeta questioningly looked at his loyal subject who witnessed it all.

"What was that all about, Nappa?" he asked, and the Nappa shrugged.

"I don't know, but you just missed a really fine girl, Prince Vegeta." Nappa said thoughtfully."You should go after her."

"Okay, first of all, I not going to chase that woman down!" The Prince Vegeta grinned mischievously."Oh, but she'll come back," he said, starting to walk down the street and motioned his subject to join him.

"And how are you so sure of that?" Nappa asked, wanting to know the Prince's plan.

"I don't know," he said, telling him he was hiding something. Prince Vegeta held out his hand and showed Nappa the fancy watch. "I guess I just have a feeling."

"Well, you guys must be made for each other!" Nappa said surprised.

"And why would that be?" Prince Vegeta sighed, thinking what was wrong with Nappa.

"She stole something of yours, too!" he said, pointing at the Prince's nicely shaped hair. His crown was gone! "

Why that little…"

...

Bulma was already on the other side of town. She hoped he wasn't with the police or something. Maybe he put a tracking device on her. That reminded her of her crown and watch. Well, it wasn't exactly hers, since she stole it. But, you know. She dug inside her pocket. Only the crown was there. Maybe the watch was the other pocket, she thought as she checked the other one. Nothing. Teddy started to panic. Did she lose it? It was too valuable and time consuming for her to ever find it again. Then a thought hit her. Prince Vegeta. Oh, that fiend! He must have seen her check her pocket for the watch and then played ladies' man to re-steal it! "Damn it!" she yelled and cursed at the Prince as she thought about all the work she had been through to get that watch. She was so close, yet so far. "I'm gonna get that man if it's the last thing I re-re-steal!" she screamed as she zoomed back to the crime scene.

Well, how did you like it? If you loved it, great! There's going to be more action, adventure and romance once we get deeper into the story, so don't worry! Tell me any mistakes you read so I can fix it and so I probably won't make the same mistake in the future. Thank you and as always, REVIEW!

P.S. Ask any questions you have about the story or me :) and take the poll I have, too! Working on this story all day... . w.


	2. Lotsa flashbacks

** Thrown from the Throne**

Read the story NOW! IMMA FIRIN' MA LAZAR! ( I'm firing my Lazar.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of Dragon ball Z and I probably never will.  
><strong>

As the mid-day sun beamed the two young Saiyans, Prince Vegeta thought it was a very humid day for it to be in spring. 90 degrees, in fact. Weird, the young man thought. Just like his whole life. Torturous and messed up. However, he was sure with the other woman's speed, he could regain his pride and his country's trust. Just then, Bulma whizzed by. "Just on time, woman," the Prince Vegeta said as he stopped her. "Get away from me! I just want the watch you took." She said confidently, pointing at the watch in his hands. "Good day to you too," he mumbled, thinking maybe his plan wasn't such a good idea. "You should bow to me! I am a prince!" he said. "And who's baldy?" she asked, pointing at Nappa almost accusingly. "My name is Nappa and I am second best in line after Prince Vegeta." He said, introducing themselves. "Next in for what?" she asked. "For fighting, of course!" he laughed. "Why, we even have tai-" Vegeta quickly covered his mouth and she looked at them confused. "I don't want her to freak out that we can transform into giant apes when the moon is full," he whispered into Nappa's ear. He nodded that he understood and went on, "As I was saying, we even have Tai…kwon do lessons. Yeah that sounds good!" Nappa said. "Yeah, I'm not going to try not to remember that," she muttered. "But I will remember this!" she said, snatching the watch out of his hand. "There. Now I re-re-stole it." "Oh yeah?" Prince Vegeta smirked, hatching a plan. "Well, I'm going to re-re-re-steal it!" he said, giving her a surprise. "Then I re-re-re-re-steal it!" she said as a little smile found its way out. He was always lost when he saw that smile. Wait, what was he thinking about? Was he starting to lose it? As she was about to leave, thinking Prince Vegeta was lost in thought, he yelled, "I re-re-re-re-re-steal it!" and took it out of her hands. "I re-re-re-re-re-re-steal it!" Nappa screeched, taking it from Prince Vegeta. "You idiot! I'm on your side!" Prince Vegeta yelled, and took it back. "Oh, "Nappa said. "Sorry, Vegeta." "Wait," he said. "Was that a re-re-re-re-re-re-re-steal?" The two thought about it. "Yeah, that sounds about right," Bulma said. Bulma reached for it, but this time, Prince Vegeta was smart enough to move away. "No, no, no!" he said, showing her the shame sign. "If you want this, you have to give me my crown and do something for me in return!" he said slyly.

Bulma sighed. "Okay, what do I have to do, oh noble one?" she said sarcastically, trying to tick him off. "I prefer you talk in a nicer tone to me, woman!" he said, acting as if he were in charge. "And I prefer you call me Bulma!" she said and rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's a small task! All you have to do is lead me back to my kingdom, talk some sense into my people, make me prince again, and serve as a loyal servant in my household!" he said as if it were no big deal. "Small task?" she asked. "SMALL TASK?" Bulma screamed. "Someone's cranky…" Prince Vegeta muttered under his breath. "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT ISN'T!" Bulma yelled at him. _Whoa, what a short-tempered woman,_ he thought. "Please!" Nappa pleaded. "We have nowhere to go and we have no money. We miss my people, friends, and our house! Please help me come back to my kingdom!" he begged, on his knees now. Whoa. It wasn't every day when you saw a someone on his knees asking you foe help. "Nappa!" Prince Vegeta yelled at him. "We do not beg to commoners!" "Well, I'll only help you if you say please, too!" she said, looking triumphantly. Vegeta sighed. "Can you …" "Yes…" Bulma said. "Can you.. aw, forget this! I don't need your help!" he blushed, and started walking away. Bulma sighed, knowing she would regret her decision. "Fine," she said ruefully. "'I'll help you…" "Thank you!" the Nappa said, standing up. Prince Vegeta snorted, but inside, he was happy he would be able to come back home. "…but you have to tell me why your people kicked you out." She finished. The prince's expression changed from slightest bit of happiness to grim. "It's a long story," he said, motioning her to sit down. "I'll start from the very beginning." Nappa looked down. Prince Vegeta looked Bulma straight into her eyes and knew that he could trust her. "Many years ago, King Vegeta and Queen Roiccenia had a baby. It was a boy. This child caused lots of trouble for the family. He would always act up in his private lessons and would play pranks on the servants. In the beginning, his parents thought he was a kid and his foolish acts would soon go away… but how wrong they were."

AND, OH JOY, ANOTHER FLASHBACK THAT HAPPENED FEW DAYS AGO -_-*

"Prince Vegeta!" Queen Roicceniacalled. "Mother, I'm training!" an 19 year old Miguel answered. All he had to do was put the bucket in place and… perfect. "Prince Vegeta… the third! What are you doing?" she asked. "Nothing mother!" Prince Vegeta tried to reply in an innocent voice. "We're just hanging out Queen Roiccenia!" Nappa answered sweetly. Queen Roicceniasighed. If you say nothing, surely you must be doing something secretly. She decided he probably wasn't doing something _that_ bad. "I'm going to send your uncle to get you two dinner!" she called. Prince Vegeta and Nappa snickered. His Uncle Turles was about to get in on it! "Oh, my beloved nephew Vegeta…" Uncle Turles sang in a cheerful voice. _Yeah, beloved,_ Vegeta thought. _Beloved enough to despise._ "…I've come to get you for dinner!" he finished, opening the door. Little did he know that pushing the door open would trigger a big prank Prince Vegeta planted.

"Prince Vegeta? Are you in here?" Turles asked, peering into the dark room. As the door creaked open, the string connecting the door to the bucket full of water broke. In a matter of seconds, Turles was drenched head to toe. "Vegeta!" he screech clenching a first. As he took a step forward, he slipped on the water on the floor and fell head first into a pool filled with peanut butter, which was _conveniently_ there. He swore and stood up, his face filled with peanut butter. "Hey 'Uncle' Turles!" Vegeta yodeled motioning him to come after him. Juan pointed and laughed at him. "Why you little…!" he mumbled as he ran after him. Once his uncle was within a foot of him, Vegeta clicked the button than controlled the fan. He had stuffed the fan with feathers. The feathers blew towards Turles. "Stop, Prince Vegeta!" Turles managed to cry from the pressure of the fan and the feathers on his face. "Put it on high? Okay!" Vegeta laughed and clicked the button that read high. All the feathers and peanut butter began to stick to his face. His eyes began to bulge and his cheeks started to jiggle. "Prince Vegeta!" a familiar voice yelled which made Prince Vegeta immediately turn the fan off. Queen Roiccenia walked into the room. "Mother! No!" Vegeta yelled, but his mother already slipped on the water on the ground. She too, fell into the peanut butter. "That's it!" she said. "I've had enough! You're grounded! Got to your room!" "But…" Vegeta began. "I don't want to hear about it! Go!" she yelled. Pointing to the door. "Ugh!" Prince Vegeta grumbled. "I wish you'd die!" he yelled and slumped away. Nappa sympathetically went after him. Queen Roiccenialooked at him as he walked out the door in disbelief. "I'm so sorry, Turles. You know kids." Queen Roicceniasaid half-heartedly. Queen Alexia disliked her brother-in-law. He was mean, greedy, and, well, how should she put it… not the most beautiful being you have ever seen. "Kid?" Turles asked. "This 'kid' of yours is going to become king quite soon! Once he turns 20 in less than a month, he will officially be able to become king! You must show him more etiquettes and to teach him how to act more like a king!" he practically yelled. Queen Roicceniawinced. However, she agreed with her brother-in-law. If Vegeta ever became king, her homeland of Vegeta would be a disaster. She chuckled and worried at the thought of that. "You're right," she said, regaining her posture as the queen as she wiped the peanut butter off her face. "I'll let him start doing his duties as a king." Hiding unnoticeably behind the door, Vegeta had heard everything. "No," he whispered and slowly crept away.

The next day, Queen Roiccenialeft for an important meeting. She had heard about a new fancy type of vehicle called a car so she wanted to try it out. Every day, Prince Vegeta would say goodbye to her before she left for whatever she had to do in the morning but this morning, but he so angry with his mother he didn't even look at her. He had other things to worry about like all the 'kingly' jobs he had to do. First on the list was sorting the piles of paperwork. As he was mumbled about how stupid his jobs were, and that he'd rather be fighting than doing paperwork, when one of the messengers came in. But he wasn't any ordinary messenger. This messenger only comes when something life threatening happens. "What happened?" Prince Vegeta asked just the slightest bit worried. "Your mother," he said, panting. "…passed away in a car accident today."

After a few weeks of settling down from the news, the citizens of Planet Vegeta held a funeral for Queen Roiccenia. Everyone gathered around her royal pink diamond encrusted coffin (a little ironic) and wept. There was a huge feast to try to take the Queen's death out of his or her minds, but no one was genuinely happy. All Prince Vegeta could think about was how he acted towards his mother. He hadn't meant it when he had told her to die. A small tear the size of a hole of a needle silently rolled down his eye, but he wiped it away before anyone could see. "It's okay," Nappa soothed him." It's alright." _This was probably the worst day ever,_ he thought. _I'm actually being soothed by Nappa._ He felt sad and alone. In just two weeks, he would officially become king. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a huge bunch of people huddled around him. "Sorry guys," Prince Vegeta sarcastically said in a monotone voice. "No autographs today." "Autographs?" one of them who had a mask on said raising his power level which was higher than Frieza's. "Good idea. I'll get one just before you die."

"Who sent you?" Prince Vegeta asked, trying to hide the curiosity in his voice. "The boss doesn't like to tell his name in case word gets out." Another man said with daggers in his eyes. "Then how did you get in?" Nappa asked. "Look over there," the man with the highest power level said. Shock filled himself as he said the top notch dead security men with blood dripping everywhere on the floor. "Now come with us easily or you'll end up like your fellow guards over there." He chuckled.

"Fly!" Prince Vegeta yelled to Nappa. Prince Vegeta felt ashamed that he had to run away from these men, but he needed more time to become stronger. They immediately started to retreat to the only place they could train outside of the castle.

END FLASHBACK

"Top Notch Gravity Chamber," Bulma said. "That's next to jewelry store I went to." she said aloud. "Exactly," Prince Vegeta sighed. "Well, then why were all the other citizens chasing you?" Bulma asked, wanting to know more. "How do I know? I told you how much I know!" he said, but their question was soon answered when they saw a local newspaperman passing out papers and shouted, "Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" As one of the newspapers fell out of his hand and fell nearby Vegeta, he secretly went over to read the headlines. His eyes turned from big and full of wonderment (ßIs that a word? On spell check it says so.) to sharp and filled with hatred. It almost looked as if he was trying to burn the paper! "W-What is it?" Bulma asked. To angry and stunned to speak, he just handed her the paper with words and said, "Read."

THE PRINCE IS A MURDERER! By: Zorn

We all remember when our beloved Queen Roiccenia died in a car accident, right? Well, scientist have concluded that this was NOT an accident! The car was actually shown on footage following Queen Roiccenia's car and waiting for the right moment to attack! Who could such a horrible thing? Apparently, our so to be trusted prince could! It is found that the prince's fingerprints and long, black match the ones found in her brand new car. It was said Prince Vegeta had never entered the vehicle, but then how did the fingerprints get there? Most Saiyans find it hard to believe, but we cannot go against the facts.

"Oh, Prince Vegeta..." she whispered, feeling the pain. She reached her hand out to touch Vegeta, but he immediately backed away. "I don't need your sympathy! I 'm not a little girl who cries at every little thing in life!" he shouted. "Prince Vegeta, this is not a little thing! If I was accused of something that huge, and I didn't even do it, I would feel hurt, too!" she said, trying to make him feel better. "You don't understand how I feel!" he yelled. "Yes I do!" she shouted back angrily, startling Vegeta. "That happened to me, too." She said silently.

"I was helping her father with a new project presentation that could make someone twice as fast as they already were. They could make the human race more superior than all the others! But you had to get it from a bird-like endangered animal named the pidow. Never heard of it? That's how endangered it is. If they kill one more of them, they don't know how many more are existing in the world! So we took the chance and killed it to get it's speed. Once we were finally finished with the liquid that contained the speed of a pidow, we were going to give one drop to every human that wanted to try it. All we had to do was wait until tomorrow to show to them. It was my job to watch it and make sure nothing happens to it. But someone or something attacked me and it spilled all over me. Since it was a huge amount, it made a big impact. So, instead of my speed increasing times two, it increased ten-fold! The next day, everyone one accused me of being greedy and drinking it all myself. I felt so bad that I just wanted to leave Earth. So I said that there were life forms three billion light years away from here so I could just get away from all this! I didn't expect something to actually be here!" she said, exhausted from all the talking. "I'm a disgrace to all humans." Prince Vegeta looked at her in awe. "Woman, I didn't know-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence, Bulma leaned forward to embrace him and started to cry.

He was stunned for a second, then hugged her back. "I, uh… got to go to the bathroom," Nappa said, slowly backing away, but smiling slyly at the two of them. (lol did you forget about him?) _I can't take my eyes of her_, he thought. _What's happening to me? _As Bulma backed away, she quickly wiped off her tears and said, "I'm sorry, I just miss my family." Usually, Prince Vegeta thought it was weak and pathetic for someone to cry, but now, he just didn't know what to think. "Prince Vegeta-" "Vegeta." The Prince of Saiyans said. "Excuse me?" Bulma asked. Vegeta tried his hardest not to blush. _He blushes as easy as a little schoolgirl_, Bulma thought, trying to keep in her laughter. "You can call me just Vegeta," he said, staring at the ground hard. Bulma, surprised, still went on. "…Vegeta, I promise, no matter what, I will help you regain your rightful place as King." Vegeta was just as surprised as Bulma was, but the young female wasn't done yet. "… And I'm sorry for forcing you to say and do things you weren't comfortable with doing without knowing about you yet." Vegeta said nothing, so she went on. "if you want, I won't go with you if you changed your mind…" there was still no answer, so Bulma sadly started to walk away. "You can stay, wo- Bulma," Vegeta said and immedietly looked away. He started to think he was growing fragile. Bulma turned around and gave him a big grin. "Thank you, Vegeta!" she smiled. _Damn that stupid grin,_ he thought, as he blushed harder.


	3. The Mysterious Stranger

** Thrown from the Throne**

Hiya peeps! Queen Bulma-chan here and welcome to yet the third awesome episode of Thrown from the Throne! Hoot hoot! Thank you to all the people who reviewed like Lily Moonlight, v-mangrl, Dbz Tomboy, and MuffinMini! (Sorry if I spelled your name wrong!) Well, you guys came here to read, so with out further ado, read on!**  
><strong>

"What a beautiful day!" Bulma yawned as she got up from the dew-filled grass. She was used to this setup since she didn't even have anywhere to live. The prince on the other hand was a bit cranky.

"How do you low class scums survive in this disgusting manner?" said, trying to wipe off the dew from his clothes. "A prince cannot survive this way!" As he started all his grumbling and complaining, Bulma got annoyed.

"It looks like you'll have to live with it, Vegeta!" she said, still surprised that he let her called him Vegeta yesterday. _Yesterday…_

"Woman? WOMEN!" Vegeta practically shouted in her ear. It looks like Vegeta wasn't as nice as he was yesterday, she thought as she blinked out of her daydream.

"What?" she said rudely.

"I said I have to go train at the gravity chamber so if you don't want to be left here alone, come with me!" he yelled, which made Bulma even more ticked off. As she was about to give a smart answer, Nappa cut in nervously and said,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys! Let's not start fighting!" Bulma sighed. _This was going to be a long week._

…

"And exactly who are you?" the person in charge of the gravity chambers said with an eyebrow raised.

"I am Mrs., uh…" Bulma said, trying to think of names to disguise themselves. They were wearing costumes, too. Bulma put on a black wig and had put on woman's Saiyan armor (She finally knew what it meant.) Nappa was wearing a young boy's extra-extra-large huskies armor, and Vegeta was wearing a mustache. Bulma had thought why no one had recognized it was him yet, but she chose not to mind. Back to what to name themselves.

"My name is … Mrs. Bibidi, this is Mr. Bobidi, and this young fellow is ." she said, remembering her favorite Disney movie.

"Really?" the man said obviously not believing them."Let's see if your names exist in the data bank." He looked through the data bank and a shocked expression appeared on his face. He sighed. "You're free to go," he said as he let them inside.

"I can't believe we made it inside," Bulma whispered.

"I know," Vegeta said. "What kind of names are those?"

As they entered their very own gravity chamber, they started to take off their disguises. Bulma kept the Saiyan armor on so she could still be a little disguised.

"Time to take this stupid mustache off," Vegeta said, and tried to yank it off. "Hey! It won't come off!" he said.

"Here, let me try Prince Vegeta." Nappa said.

"No no, no, Nappa wai-"a huge rip echoed into the chamber.

_That must hurt,_ Bulma thought. Prince Vegeta said nothing.

"Well that didn't hu- AHHHHHHH! Oh, there's the pain, I feel it now," Vegeta said, holding on to the pure white space right above his lips. Bulma couldn't control her laughter anymore. She fell on the ground, laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Hey! That is NOT funny!" Vegeta said the white mark still visible.

"Hell yeah it is!" she chuckled. As she looked up from the ground once she stopped laughing, she saw Vegeta and Nappa already training."Wow, you guys take fighting seriously." She said sincerely.

"Wouldn't you if you knew someone stronger than Frieza was planning to attack you?" Nappa asked her.

"I keep hearing about this Frieza guy?" she said. "Who is he?"

"He was a tyrant." Vegeta huffed, still jabbing and punching the imaginary person in front of him."He took almost all the woman in our race and destroyed as many people as possible. Someone had to put a stop to him, so I faced him, and I won." He said as he finished his short story.

"You must be really strong then, Vegeta!" she smiled, but he didn't say a word.

"Vegeta took him out by surprise and he doesn't think if he ever fought him face to face, he would have won." Nappa exhaled, looking at the Prince's expressionless face. The rest of the time they spent in the gravity chamber was silent.

"Well, we better get going now," Bulma, said, breaking the long silence once the sun started to set. She had been SO bored in there with nothing to do and was glad that they were leaving.

"I suppose so," Vegeta retreated, motioning Nappa to come over. As Vegeta wiped off his sweat, his tail accidentally came out and swayed side to side. Bulma's face turned nervous.

"Vegeta… what the hell are you?" she asked, catching prince by surprise.

The prince was stuttering for words until a thought hit him.

"It's uh… part of my disguise! I forgot to take it off!" He said, pretending to take it off.

"No, don't! It looks so cute on you!" she smiled, and Vegeta's eyebrow twitched.

"Cute..." he muttered, as he got ready to leave. As they exited the door, Vegeta seemed to realize something and stopped dead in their tracks.

"What is it, Prince Vegeta?" Nappa asked, also noticing his sweaty face.

"We don't have our disguises on," he whispered.

Bulma thought maybe nobody had seen them yet, but it was too late people all took out their cell phones frantically to call the police.

"I hear there's gonna be a ransom and I'm gonna get it!" one man in the crowd said and approached the shivering Bulma. He silently walked forward as everyone one watched, too stunned to move. "There, there now," he said, reaching his hand out to touch Bulma. "Come to papa!"

"Get your dirty hands off her!" another man from the crowd yelled. He had long, crazy black hair, just like all the others and had a scar on his cheek. Instead of wearing the casual Saiyan armor, he wore an orange gi with a blue rope around his waist. _He's hot_, Bulma thought as the man jumped forward to attack the man.

"Oops," he said, as he punched the man in the face. "Watch out for my fist to your face!" he yelled, and the crowd cheered. "Run!" the unknown man told Bulma. Just as she was about to, Vegeta held onto her arm.

"You aren't going anywhere without me," he said, his eyes as black as coal. She stayed still and watched the mysterious man finish him off.

"Wolf fang fist!" he yelled, doing a series of wolf related attacks to the man. By the time he was done, the man couldn't even stand up. The crowd went wild and the man bowed down.

"Now," Vegeta hissed.

"Wha-?" she asked, but Vegeta and Nappa were already flying away.

As they got to their hideout (Bulma's pod.) Bulma asked,"Wait. Why don't we just sleep in here instead of the ground?"

"Oh, now you tell me," Vegeta grumbled.

"What got you in such a bad mood?" she asked him. "I AM NOT IN A BAD MOOD!" he yelled.

"Yeah ya are," she muttered.

"Why were you giving goo-goo eyes to that man? It's not like he has something that I don't!" he said, immediately covering his mouth. Bulma smiled slyly.

"Oh, so now I can't look at other men?" she said sarcastically, teasing him. The prince blushed such a deep shade of red that it looked black. He turned away. Once he looked back, there was fire in his eyes.

"Go and run away to that little boyfriend of yours! I don't need you anymore!" he screeched, pointing to the door.

Bulma's eyes filled with water and said, "Fine I will! You what he has that you don't? A good attitude!" She marched out the door, tears falling out of her eyes.

"You said that so you could protect her from the dangers we face ahead, didn't you, Prince Vegeta?" Nappa asked finally understanding.

"S-Shut up, Nappa, I need some time to rest," the sad prince said as exited the pod.

…

"Hey, what are you doing here?" the man asked, pointing at Bulma.

"Is it okay if I stay with you for a little while?" She asked trying not to cry again.

"It's okay by me! You're welcome any time!" he smiled and she thanked him.

"My name's Bulma. What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Yamcha and once again, welcome to my home."

"Thank you, she smiled sweetly. _I think I going to stay here a looong time_, she thought.

"Here, it's late. You go to sleep, okay?" Yamcha told her. She nodded and went into the guest bedroom. Once Yamcha was sure she was asleep, he pulled a book from his bookshelf (LOL Classic) and opened a secret passageway.

"Master Turles, a little while ago I spotted the prince and his subject not too long ago, however they managed to slip away." Yamcha said. Turles frowned.

"Do you have any good news for me?" he asked, waiting for an answer.

"I managed to get their peasant girl, though," he said in a monotone voice.

"Finally!" Turles laughed. "Some good news for the lord!"

So? How was it? I have a question to ask you guys: Should Bulma be with Yamcha or stay with Vegeta? I wanna know what you guys think! Tell me in the reviews! P.S. I can make Yamcha not mean any more. Sorry for such a short chapter unlike the other two! Under 2,000 words -3-* so sad... And as always, REVIEW! A review a day keeps the pesters like me! :) away! OFTo


	4. Bulma's Death

** Thrown from the Throne**

Hiya peeps! welcome to the 4th chappy of Thrown from the Thrown! OMG! I am SOOO sorry I didn't post that quick! My computer crashed a erased everything I wrote including a little bit of what I wrote of the 5th chapter! I tried to go back and maybe write a new one, but then I froze and wouldn't let me go on the computer for 3 days! Once again, sorry for making it it late. Hows this: next week, the next chapter will be posted so you don't have to keep waiting and looking for it. My computer can't crash for a week! anyways, thank you to all the people who reviewed! You guys rock! Oh, and you know how in the last chapter, it said: "I am , this is Mr. Bobidi, and ."? It was supposed to say, "and this young man is Mr. Buu." Sorry if there was any confusion there! I don't know about you, but don't you think Vegeta is being too lovey-lovey in this fic? Okay, Queen Bulma-chan stop going off subject. Read the awesome chap NOW!

Disclaimer: I own Dragon ball Z... in my dreams... but not in real life.

"Prince Vegeta, are we there yet?" Nappa asked.

"No, Nappa, no we're not," the prince exhaled. Sometimes he felt like he was the only sane person on this planet.

"Hey, Vegeta, do you know where we're going?" Nappa asked.

"Of course I know where we're going!" Vegeta scowled. He really had no idea where he was going. After Bulma had left, things went downhill from there. He didn't know where to go, what to do, or anything. Without that wench around, he was penniless, homeless, and alone.

"You have me, Vegeta," Nappa said.

"First of all you act like a bi- wait, how do you know about what I was thinking about?" Vegeta asked, demanding an answer. Nappa sighed.

"Prince Vegeta, you were talking aloud." As he was thinking about what type of problems that were progressing inside of him, he heard a loud screech. The young prince immediately knew who it was. It sounded like a howling wild monkey who got a huge bug stuck in its butt.

"WOMAN!" he cried as he sprinted to where the shriek was coming from.

_Even when her life is in danger, he still doesn't call her by he real name,_ Nappa thought, as he followed Vegeta.

WHAT HAPPENED JUST A LITTLE BEFORE VEGETA AND NAPPA WERE TALKING

"Time to wake up, Bulma," Yamcha said sweetly, trying not to act too nice. Bulma moved around and murmured, but she finally got out of bed.

"Where am I? … Oh, yeah," Bulma muttered and got ready for the next horrible day.

"Go ahead and get ready," Yamcha said and left the room.

"At least Yamcha's here," she smiled, as she got ready. She wore the typical women's Saiyan casual armor with a light blue spandex underneath. _Spandex,_ Bulma thought. _Just like Vegeta's_. She sighed. How could she like two VERY different people? As she left her temporary bed and to the kitchen, she saw Yamcha, making some deviled eggs.

"I thought you'd be hungry so I made you some breakfast," Yamcha told her.

_He's way better than Vegeta,_ she thought, thinking to when they were in the run and she would always make his breakfast. As she ate, Yamcha smirked and murmured,"I got you right where I want you, and now I'm gonna eat you!"

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Bulma quivered.

"I… uh.., was talking to my eggs! Yeah, mfif if goof!" he said, quickly stuffing the eggs in his mouth. As Bulma was about to open her mouth to say something, Yamcha yelled, "I got to go to the bathroom!" and sprinted down the hall.

"Even though Yamcha's handsome, he's not loyal," Bulma said aloud and decided to look around the place. It looked just like an ordinary house would, except with a one thing that caught her eyes once went into Yamcha's backyard. He had a huge garden filled with flowers and plants of any kind you can imagine. As she was looking, one of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen bloomed before her eyes.

"Wow," she said in awe. As she explored the place even more, Bulma accidentally stepped on a tile, which triggered secret door. Bulma, surprised, still went on to see what was on the other side. As she slowly opened the door, she saw a narrow passage way that led to another door. Just as she was about to approach it, someone grabbed her by the neck and tried to suffocated her.

BACK TO THE PREZ

"That woman's screech came from than tail for brains moron," Vegeta muttered. _If anything happens to her_… wait, what was he thinking about?

~Ooh, my little prince is in looooove! ~

_Who the hell are you? _

~Yo mama! ~

_Mother?_

~Hell yeah, Prince Vegeta!~

_I always thought you were a loon._

~Hey! I am a very smart person! However, what I'm focusing on is you love life! ~

_I do not love her, mother not even like!_

~You should be thankful! Do you know any Saiyan mothers talk to their sons like this? Think for a second, son! If you don't love her, then why do you even give a damn about what's happening to her? You need her, my prince, not only on your mission, but in your personal life too. Right now, she is actually thinking about that other scar-faced man because of you! So accept that you love and go after her! ~

_I will never love her even if my life depended on it! He finally yelled aloud and shot toward her energy even faster._

~Damn.~ the queen thought to herself. ~I just made things worse. ~

"Let me go!" Bulma screamed, struggling to get the sound out of her throat. A man who's hair was similar to her friend Goku's.

"Who are you?" she managed to choke out.

"No one you'll be needing to know!" the man laughed.

Just as she was about to lose consciousness, "a voice from behind them said, "Let her go!"

Turles immediately dropped Bulma to the ground and she tried to regain her breath. "And who the devil are you?" Turles asked and smirked when he felt his power level."No one of real importance, I see," after Bulma finally caught her breath she looked up. Her face changed immediately from shock to extreme happiness.

"Goku!" she cried, as she ran over to him. She hugged him real tight then let go."I missed you! You're the only sane person on this planet!" she grinned. Goku gave his famous son grin.

"Hey Bulma! Boy, I haven't seen you for a while! Your father's worried sick about you! I came in that little pod that used to be mine! Turns out, I'm actually _from_ this planet! Weird, right?" he said, finishing up. Bulma slowly backed away.

_No, not him to,_ she thought. "I'm surrounded by a bunch of monsters!" she yelled just as Vegeta and Nappa stepped into the room.

"Is that what you think of me? A monster?" Vegeta asked, clearly sorrow in his voice.

"No Vegeta, I didn't man to-"

"Oh, well if you think I'm a monster, then why would I be helping you? I'm leaving!" He yelled, and marched out of the room.

"DAMN IT VEGETA! WILL YOU JUST FREAKIN' LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND?" she shouted at them, startling all of them. An incredible amount of silence passed.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. Everyone's jaws dropped, especially to what Vegeta had said.

"Vegeta…" Nappa stuttered. Goku didn't know what to say, mainly because he didn't know what was happening. Turles jaw dropped lower than all the others. He couldn't even move.

"It's just that..." Vegeta started. He gulped. _I can't believe I'm saying this_, he thought. "I _need_ you," He dared not to blush, but the redness slipped out of him. ~I knew you loved her~ the Queen grinned.

Even the evilest of people would have felt a little warmness in their hearts for Vegeta never said one good thing to anyone and there he was, confessing like a young and immature teenager. Bulma didn't know what to say.

"V- Vegeta, I-"

"I see the deed is not done, Turles?" a voice of evil asked.

_Damn it,_ Vegeta swore to himself. _Someone else was here! _They all turned around …again. "No, it can't be…" Vegeta said aloud.

"Why, hello there 'Prince' Vegeta," Frieza smiled. "Are you done making a fool out of yourself yet?"

"How could you still be alive?" I killed you!" Vegeta yelled.

"That pitiful attack you call- what was it again? Garlic gun? – was not enough to defeat me, for I am the lord!" his voice wanted to yell out, "It' Gallic Gun!" but then he would sound like a fool.

"How did you know we were here, lord?" Turles asked.

"Why don't you ask this pitiful excuse for a man?" Frieza laughed, unveiling a bruised up Yamcha who's eyes told, 'he made me.'

"I was the one who manipulated these pests and I was the one who killed your mother! I commanded your uncle to arrange it! Aren't I a charm?" he smirked. Vegeta clenched his teeth.

_Mother_… For a moment, Bulma felt sorry for Yamcha. She looked back at the mixed gender lizard and was scared that it was staring into her soul.

"And for your disloyalty to me, I shall take away the thing you probably care for the most, this wench!" he said and pointed a finger towards Bulma, ready for his silent but deadly attack towards her.

Before everyone's eyes, Bulma collapsed to the ground. "No," Vegeta whispered. "He was too fast for me." Vegeta ran over to her. There was a huge gaping hole in her stomach. She felt horrible.

"Don't worry, woman, you're going to be fine." Vegeta lied, knowing she would be gone any minute. She laughed and spit out a little blood.

"You never will call me Bulma purposely, will you?' she smiled.

Even after all he's done to her, that woman still clings to him?

"I just want you to know Vegeta that I'm sorry for leaving and blew up like that," she whispered, her life almost gone. "Vegeta,… I love you," she managed to choke out.

"W- Bulma," Vegeta managed to say. Even though he stuttered, it was easy to tell he said it with lots of love. "T-…Thank you.." she said as she was gone from this world.

"Why?" he asked Frieza. "Why have you done this to me?" In the very short time that Bulma and Vegeta had known each other, a very close relationship bonded them together. It was almost as if it were their destiny to always be together. Vegeta was enraged.

"How… dare you… hurt Bulma!" he yelled. A sharp burst of anger ripped through him. His arms and legs started to shake. The prince felt himself getting stronger.

"AHHH!" he yelled as his originally raven colored hair transformed into a pure golden. His eyes changed from cold hard black to sky blue and he felt his muscles bulge.

"No, it can't be… a Super Saiyan!" Frieza said awe-stricken. The Saiyans + Yamcha (LOL) looked just as surprised. Everyone felt the immense power increase and was actually scared of him.

"Now, you shall pay, FRIEZA!" Vegeta yelled and charged towards him as the epic battle began.

So? How was this little mess i call a fic? I know, the end was really messed up and too romantic, but the next chapter is where the REAL REAL fight begins! And... oh! How could I forget? Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan! Hoot! Hoot! Tell me any suggestions, questions, comments, or concerns in your review! Bye peeps! OFTo

~Queen Bulma-chan~


	5. The Epic Battle: Frieza vs Vegeta

** Thrown from the Throne**

Hiya peeps and welcome the fifth awesome chapter of Thrown from the Throne! My computer came back so some of the stuff I wrote before came back so I just wanted to post it and get it over with. OFTo Thank you to all the people who are reading this, even you people who just skim through! :) This one is packed with action, so hold onto your... well, whatever your sitting on right now! It's kind of short, so sorry! The next chapter's probably going to come out on the weekend! Read now! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I think I'm supposed to write this... I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of the characters, though I wish I did... You just gotta believe!**  
><strong>

Frieza panted. _A Super Saiyan? How is that possible? That was merely a joke! _

"You shall pay for all the innocent lives you tortured and killed!" Vegeta yelled. He didn't care what was happening to him. All he knew was to get his revenge. Although that power up did make him feel good.

He sprinted towards Frieza and punched him the gut, sending him flying. Just as Frieza was about to hit the ground he flew back up and looked for Vegeta's Ki. _Where is that monkey_, Frieza thought. After a while, he got a lock on Vegeta's power and turn around. He was a few feet away from him.

"Gotcha!"He yelled, and tried to trip him. He missed and Vegeta transmitted onto the other side of him and kicked him in the face. Frieza fell to the floor with a huge thud.

Once he was on the ground, Vegeta charged up his energy and said, "You shouldn't have made fun of me, Frieza. Now you will die! Gallic Gun!" The attack came blazing towards Frieza.

As the dust cleared, it was clear that Frieza was not in good shape. His armor changed to be raggedy and torn and his tail was half cut off. The other half squired around on the ground. A little blood dripped down from his cheek. Turles was almost too stunned to speak.

"T-That power," Turles stuttered. "It's impossible!"

Yamcha, said, also awe stricken, "Both of their powers are phenomenal!" Goku and Nappa just stood there. None of them except for Goku, were even close to their power. After a few seconds of staying on the ground, Frieza chuckled a little and stood up. Vegeta was just the slightest bit surprised.

"Looks like you won round one," Frieza grinned. "But if that's all you got, I'm sorry to say that it won't be enough."

"Don't worry, I was just warming up," Vegeta smirked, also amazed with what he could do.

"Good. So was I!" Frieza laughed, and the ground shook.

"What's happening?" Goku asked. Nappa picked up Bulma's body in case anything happens to it.

"HAAAA!" Frieza yelled. He too, was transforming.

"That guys power level just shot up by like, a million!" Goku proclaimed. His horns disappeared and his pink, bumpy skin changed to be gray and smooth. His tail automatically grew back to its original height. As his transformation was almost finished, Vegeta could make out the outline of his body. It was so small and feminine.

"This is you true transformation?" Vegeta laughed.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Frieza smiled and readied his hands into a fighting stance. "Shall we begin?"

"Why don't we?" Vegeta smiled and crossed his fingers he would win.

The two of them just stood there for a while, glaring at each other. Then, as fast as you can blink, Frieza put his finger up and shot the same deadly blast that was shot towards Bulma. Now, the average human wouldn't see it coming and the average Saiyan would see coming, but wouldn't be fast enough to move out of the way. Luckily, was the Prince of Saiyans, and he transformed into a Super Saiyan, so he immediately dodged smirked at how easy this was going to be and shot a barrage of eight blasts. Frieza was block out seven of them, but the last one hit him head on.

Frieza struggled to stand up and thought, _I'm the ruler of all these impudent apes! I should be stronger than all of them! Had I known this was not a myth I would has wiped out their race years ago!_ Desperate for attack, Frieza shot two skinny looking discs at him. They looked so strong that it could cut someone in half. Even though they looked strong, they were moving at a slow pace.

"Are you really that desperate, Frieza? Shooting pathetic blasts that even a child could dodge?" Vegeta asked, and started to slowly move away from the discs.

"Oh, no!" I think I'm going to die!" Vegeta cried sarcastically. Just as he thought they were never going to reach him, the discs quickly charged up and hurled towards Vegeta. The discs barely missed Vegeta.

"Is that all?" Vegeta questioned, thinking it was all. As he looked back to Frieza, he saw a huge red ball of energy above him.

"Say good-bye!" Frieza laughed and the ball of energy shot down from the sky.

Once again, it barely missed Vegeta and hit the ground.

"You missed!" Vegeta taunted. He stuck his tongue out have him a victory sign.

"You fool!" Frieza said. "My objective was not to hit you, but the planet!" Vegeta looked at the ground and it started to shake.

"In just five minutes, your home of Planet Vegeta will destroyed!"

"AHHH! We're all going to die!" Nappa yelled and everyone stared at him.

"Weirdo," Turles whispered to Yamcha. Vegeta's mood didn't changed at the slightest.

"Five minutes? That's enough to kick your sorry butt!" On the inside, Vegeta was frightened. He didn't want to die!

"How ironic," Frieza said."You kill me, yet you get killed. Exactly what are you fighting for again?"

"For the people I love!" he shouted. "All of you! Get as many people as you can into space pods and go!"

"I can't let that happen," Frieza spat, pointing his finger at Nappa and got ready to shoot the same deadly beam that hurt Bulma.

The attack hit Nappa straight in the face and Nappa fell to the ground.

"Nappa!" Vegeta yelled. Even though Nappa was a pain in the butt, he was still the only one who stuck with him and believed in him. He cried that same needle sized tear and quickly wiped it away.

"You're going to pay for that," he yelled. "First my mother, then that w- I mean, Bulma, and now Nappa?" he asked. "What type of monster are you?"

"I regret nothing," Frieza whispered.

"That's it!" Vegeta screeched. "Final Flash!"

A huge ball of yellow and white energy was hurdling towards Frieza. It was impossible to dodge and Frieza was too tired to transmit to another place.

"NOOO!" Frieza cried, and all that was left of him was a bundle of bloody body parts.

_There was no way he could have survived that_, Vegeta panted, and tried to regain his strength, but he couldn't. He transformed out of Super Saiyan and fell to the ground.

"Vegeta? Are you awake?" a voice asked. He didn't want to wake up.

The prince was having a soothing dream where was sleeping in a bunch of pillows and feathers.

"Vegeta," the voice called again, more stern.

He felt so calm here, so peaceful…

"Vegeta!" the voice yelled, and he was pulled back into reality.

"What?" he yelled, wanting to know who had woken him up.

"Oh, thank god you're awake," Goku said. "I thought you may have been in a coma or something." It took him a while to remember what had happened.

"Did you get everyone on the ships?" Vegeta asked Goku.

"We got as many as we could, but some of them were too stubborn to leave, so… "Goku didn't want to finish his sentence and Vegeta understood.

"How is the wench and Nappa?" he asked, hoping secretly that they both were okay. But he would never tell anyone that.

"If by wench, you mean Bulma, then she'll be okay in a few days, but Frieza shot a more deadly attack at Nappa, so he kind of… died."

"Oh," Vegeta said, feeling too awkward to keep talking about this.

"Yeah..." Goku said. All of a sudden, Goku's face lit up.

"I have some good news, though! There are these things called dragon balls on this other planet called Namek. Once you collect all seven, a magical dragon appears and grants you any three wishes. We can wish back Nappa and Planet Vegeta to be restored! Isn't that neat?" Goku told him excitedly. Vegeta looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Dragon balls? Are you sure this is real?" he asked.

"Of course! We have them on Earth too, but it would take too long to get there and they only grant you one wish." The ends of his mouth smiled by the slightest.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get us some dragon balls!" he answered.

I hope you like! Like I said, this one was the real fight! What we've all been waiting for! I think it was pretty good! What do YOU think? I'll never know untill you review, so please REVIEW! BYE! See you next chapter!


	6. Arrival on Planet Namek and other stuff

** Thrown from the Throne**

Hiya peeps and welcome the sixth epic chapter of Thrown from the Throne. Hoot! I'm so happy that I got THIS many reviews! I know, it's not THAT much, but you know what I mean! Sorry if you guys didn't know when the fifth chapter was out! I know there was some confusion! Well, actually, I have some explaining to do! I got grounded for like, this whole time so I couldn't post or update from a whole week! So I just decided I would just put the sixth chapter up next week. So, without further ado, lets get to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or anything to do with it. (Sadly.) :(

Loud noises could be heard from the other side of Vegeta's ship. Vegeta was in the ships gravity room training. He jabbed and slashed and his fake opponent.

"If only I was stronger, I could have saved them…" Bulma's grinning face and Nappa's sincere smile entered his mind. He brushed the memory away. _I must get stronger… _The thing that puzzled him the most was how he had transformed into a Super Saiyan. Of course, he was proud and maybe a little excited but why couldn't he control it? Ever since the day he fought Frieza, Vegeta couldn't find a way into transforming. Maybe it was linked to emotions.

He kneed his imaginary opponent in the stomach, and assumed the guy would be dead after eleven hours of hitting him nonstop. The truth was Vegeta was staying awake so he could see if the woman was okay. By three in the morning, he was as tired as...anything that is really, really, tired, and was ready to just fall to the ground asleep.

_When will the woman be okay_, he thought. Kakarot said she'd be ready to step out in a few hours!

His thoughts were interrupted by his 'favorite' subject's voice.

"Prince Vegeta, Bulma just woke up! Do you want to meet her?" Kakarot, or whatever his earth name was, called.

"I'll be right there," he said, trying not to sound too hasty. Deep, deep, DEEP down inside, he was excited to meet her. He tried to walk casually down the halls, but Vegeta could not keep it inside of him. He rushed down the halls, bumping and pushing into people. Once he entered the rejuvenation room, Kakarot's innocent eyes met his.

"Before you meet her, I just want you to know that-"

"Never mind that, let me see her." Vegeta cut off, pushing the Saiyan aside. He looked at Bulma in the tank filled with water. She looks so beautiful, he thought. This time, Vegeta did not push away his comments about the girl. All that mattered was to see her. Slowly, Bulma opened her eyes.

"Open up the tank," Vegeta instructed Appule, who was in charge of people in need of medical help. Appule nodded and the water steadily drained out. Once all the water was gone, Appule opened the tank. The door creaked open and Bulma stepped out.

For a moment, Vegeta felt like there was no one else in the world besides Bulma and himself. Was this what those inferior races called love? If it was, then he was a victim of it. Bulma blinked a few times and looked at Vegeta.

"W-Who…" she muttered, still grumbling from the attack. She rubbed her eyes. Bulma had a feeling she knew this guy. However, who was he? "Who are you?" she asked, pointing at Vegeta. Vegeta just stood there dumbfounded.

"What?" he asked.

"I-It… It seems that there may have been more than just minor damage done on the earthling." Appule shuddered, scared that Vegeta might blast him. "She might have amnesia."

"No, no, it can't be," Vegeta mumbled. "IT CAN'T BE!" he yelled, pounding his fists into the ground. Goku looked at him sympathetically.

"It's okay," he soothed.

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY! I lost everything now! Mother, Nappa, my people, and now Bulma too? No, I will not tolerate it! I will not…" he said groggily and fell to the ground fast asleep.

…

Vegeta yawned and got out of bed. _I wonder what is for dinner_, he thought. Almost immediately, he remembered what had happened last night.

"That woman!" he said as he ran down the hall only in his boxers. He slid the railings on the stairs and bumped into Bulma. They both looked at each other shocked. _Does she remember me?_

"EW! Put on some clothes, old man!" she spat and walked up the stairs. Vegeta's heart was filled with pain until his brain processed what she had said.

"Old man? I'm only a year older than you!" he yelled at her. Bulma giggled and Vegeta blushed. He slapped himself mentally_. I don't care about her anymore_, he thought as he walked away silently.

Vegeta had barely begun to train after his encounter with Bulma when that 'low class warrior' called to say something on the intercom.

"Prince Vegeta! We're here at Planet Namek!" Kakarot yelled.

"Finally," he said and exited the gravity chamber. He walked towards the control center. Banane, Appule's brother, was the ships nerd. Kakarot and Bulma stood next to him.

"The landing to Planet Namek has been successful," he said and motioned to the door. "You may exit if you please." The ship's door automatically opened and the two warriors and Bulma stepped out. The gang noticed that no other ships that landed. They probably went to another safe planet.

"Wow! This place is so tranquil," Bulma said, apparently awestricken. "It's beautiful." Vegeta snorted and Bulma shot him a frown.

"I've never been to another planet before!" Goku said, scratching his head. Just then, the ground shook and two men automatically appeared in front of them.

"Well hello there!" one of them said.

"Who are you?" Goku asked bravely. Bulma stood behind Goku and shuddered.

"Whoa! Those guys look strong! What kind of guys do I hang out with?" she stuttered, then looked at Goku. "At least Goku is here to protect me." Vegeta frowned. He could beat Kakarot any day! However, that was not the problem right now.

"Zarbon and Dodoria," Vegeta said. "Or should I say, Idiot one and Idiot two?"

Dodoria snarled."We one of the best fighters in the world! Probably better than you!" he said.

"You were once a proud duo, but now you are nothing more than pieces of trash!" Zarbon looked surprised for a second, but then his face morphed into a hideous grin once he looked at his scouter.

"Look who's talking, 'Prince'. You only have a power level of a mere 5000 and that other alien has 3000. Exactly how do you suppose to beat us?" Zarbon laughed.

Dodoria exclaimed, "I bet Frieza will put you good in your place once we turn him into him!"

Vegeta grinned. "Haven't you heard? Frieza died just a few days ago. I think it was a murder done by a Super Saiyan…"

Dodoria looked confused. "Who was the Supper Saiyan?"

"IT'S ME YOU DUMBO!" he yelled. "God, the nerve of the people these days!"

Zarbon stared at him hard, and then burst out laughing."You? A Super Saiyan? You can't ever do that in your dreams!"

"Why would I even want to waste my breath on you? I bet I can beat you with my hands behind my back!" Vegeta smiled.

"Challenge taken," Zarbon hissed.

"Aww, Vegeta, can I get one of them to fight?" Goku asked.

"Wow, Goku, you're so brave!" Bulma purred and Vegeta flinched. Exactly what had he done? Vegeta sighed.

"Fine, you can get that fat pink blob." He said, pointing at Dodoria. Dodoria looked enraged.

"Who are you calling fat?" he screeched, power level rising.

"Ooh, I always love it when they get worked up," Vegeta said. "Kakarot, you are one lucky fellow!"

"That's it! Because of you, Vegeta, that guy is gonna die! He yelled and transmitted next to him.

Goku immediately saw it coming and jabbed him in the stomach before Dodoria could do anything about it. As he winced back in pain, Goku grabbed one of his horns and pulled him to the ground. Dodoria yelled out in pain and held his head. He slowly and shakily stood up. Goku grinned.

"Pathetic," Vegeta hissed under his breath.

"I underestimated you," he said panting hard. "I'm ashamed to do this so early in a fight, but it seems I have no choice." Everybody, including Zarbon looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked.

"You'll see in just a minute," he said. "HAAAAAAAA!" He yelled.

"H-He's transforming?" Zarbon said aloud.

"I thought only Lord Frieza and I could do so!" The ground started to crumble and the trees colored blue (Yep, I said blue.) started to shake.

"Just his transformation is starting a natural disaster!" Vegeta yelled. It was true. He was starting an earthquake!

"AHHH!" Bulma yelled, trying to run for cover. Remembering the ship, she quickly raced over to it.

"Oh no you don't!" Zarbon yelled and shot a huge energy blast at the ship.

"Woman! No!" Vegeta yelled and quickly stood in front of her. By the time it took for him to cover her, it was already too late to run or even transmit out. It only took a few milliseconds for the ship to explode into a million pieces.

All the glass and pieces of the ship came crashing towards Vegeta. Fragments of glass and wood were jammed into his skin. Just then, a big piece of the ship came hurdling towards them. Vegeta grit his teeth and held Bulma tight.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried, looking at his paled face. Why did he keep looking at her and why did he care so much about her? Just as the big chunk of the ship was about to hit them, Goku transmitted them out of there and to a spot farther away from the ship.

"Thanks, Goku," she said relieved. "You really saved us back there,"

"What is with you and that low class scum? Why do you always congratulate him on doing such little insignificant things?" he yelled.

"I was just thanking him! He just saved your life! You should be thanking him, too!" she screamed back.

"What about me? I just saved your life! Don't I need a 'thank you' too?" he said sarcastically, just the slightest amount of pain and sadness in his voice.

Bulma looked stunned for a second. Just as she was about to say something, Vegeta yelled out in pain. He normally never showed that he was in pain, but one of th e pieces of glass stuck in his arm were really deep down.

"Ah," he exhaled. "The glass…"

"Whoa, Vegeta needs some serious medical attention!" Goku said worried.

"I'm afraid he won't have time for that," Dodoria said as the fog uplifted. "Because I am finally done with my transformation!"

...

Now we're getting deep into the story! I'm sure some of you hate me for what I did with the characters, but that builds the suspence! You'll see! The stories will keep getting better and better!

I bet you guys are all wondering, "Dodoria dosen't have a transformation!" That's because I made him have one! I wonder how he's gonna look...

Anyways, I wanna say thanks to MuffinMini, LilyMoonlight, Goten, and all the other people who have been reading this! You guys are awesome!

Oh! Before I forget, I need to answer a question. I'm not going to say who it was, you can find that out by yourself! In the story, Vegeta 19, almost 20 in about a month because in Planet Vegeta, when you turn 20, you automatically become king unless someone else is already king. Bulma is about 18 1/2, and Nappa is 19. Hope that answered your question!

Well, that's all! Send me your ideas! (Nice idea LilyMoonlight!) Review if ya wanna! BYE!

~Queen Bulma-chan~


	7. Dodoria's Transformation?

** Thrown from the Throne**

Hiya peeps and welcome the seventh inspiring chapter of Thrown from the Throne! Oh yeah! I thought since I posted the other one late, I put another one up to make up for it. It's a little small because of it, but hey, somethings better than nothing! So without further ado, read the story of awesomeness! I hope you like it! Believe me, it's full of creepiness! Yeah, I said creepiness! Why do I keep ending everything with 'ness?' Anyways, READ ON! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!

Disclaimer: This is getting old real fast. I don't own Dbz. I don't really own any thing like that!

The gang looked up and took a good look at Dodoria new form. He had a VERY slim body, compared to his original form and had four horns in the shape of a square on his back instead of on his head. His armor adjusted to fit his now skinnier size and his eyes looked more stretched. But the thing that probably changed the most was his skin. It was bumpy and as blue as the trees on this weird planet! Strangely, from a weird angle, he rather looked good. Everyone was stunned.

Dodoria exhaled and grinned. "Impressed?" he asked. Everyone was too shocked for words.

"I… who… WHAT?" Zarbon exclaimed.

"I'm surrounded by good looking guys!" Bulma sighed.

"Not the problem at hand here!" Vegeta winced, still in pain. _Was she talking about everyone,_ Vegeta thought. _She better not have been thinking about any of these blubbering buffoons as 'good looking!_'

"I'll take that as a yes!" Dodoria said still smiling that crooked smile. "So, you chickens still ready to fight?"

Goku stepped forward. "I'll go," Goku said. "It was my fight, anyways." His new deep voice laughed.

"Just to tell you, my friend, my power level is about three fourths of Lord Frieza full power! So even if Vegeta was the one who slaughtered Frieza, he's too injured to even stand a chance against me!" Bulma shot a perplexed look at him.

"What's a Frieza?"

Vegeta coughed. How would he tell her? He was just going to have to tell her later. In addition, he will have to tell her about the whole I-can-transform-into-a-giant-ape-when-the-moon-is-full-thing. Oh, how he was looking forward to this. Goku relaxed a bit and showed his goofy son grin.

"Well then," he said. "I guess I'll to go super!" (I bet your minds are exploding right now!)

Goku spread his feet apart and took a deep breath. "HAAAAAAAA!" He yelled.

"Aw,man!" Bulma screamed."Not another transformation!"

"There's no way that idiot can transform into a Super Saiyan! Only I, the prince of all Saiyans can!" Vegeta cursed under his breath. Goku's eyes changed from black to sea blue. His hair flowed up and turned into a pure golden.

"N-No way," Zarbon stammered. "He is a Super Saiyan!"

Goku looked at his opponent almost tauntingly.

"Still want to fight?" Goku asked, acting more serious now. Dodoria smirked.

"A Super Saiyan is nothing but a myth. So you changed your hair to yellow. What's the big deal? I could beat you up any day!"

"We'll see about that," Goku said and got into his fighting position.

"Ready when you are," Dodoria smiled.

There was nothing but total silence for a few seconds. A space frog croaked, almost telling them to start the fight already. Dodoria raced forward and jabbed Goku in the face. A little blood dripped from Goku's mouth. Zarbon smirked.

"Looks like the legendary Super Saiyan isn't as great as we thought it would be!' he hissed. Goku's head slowly wiped the blood off his mouth. He did not even flinch.

"I hope you were warming up because if that's all you got, then you're destined to lose." Goku said sincerely. "I'll give you a chance to leave if you know what's good for you."

Dodoria was enraged.

"What's good for you? I'll show what's good for you!" he said and started punching and slashing at Goku. Everyone looked focused on the battle.

"That low class scum isn't even trying to block the attacks!" Vegeta grit his teeth. He would never admit it even to himself in private, but Kakarot might have been the slightest bit stronger than he might. Just by the slightest. As Dodoria stopped kicking and swiping, it was clear to tell that minor, if anything, damage was done to Goku.

"He seems unstoppable!" Bulma panted. _He is so cool_, she thought.

"Hmpf," Vegeta huffed.

"I'm going to start fighting back now, if that's okay with you," Goku said sternly.

"W-What…?" Dodoria stumbled. "How is this possible?" Just as he said that, Goku kneed him in the chest.

"Feel it?" he yelled. "That was for hurting the people on the ship!"

"Oh!" Bulma said. She had forgotten about the innocent lives mercilessly slaughtered by Zarbon's attack. As Dodoria coughed a bucket-full of blood, Goku head butted.

"That was for hurting my friends!" Goku shouted loud into his ear. (_If_ he had one. I don't even know if he has one!) Now, he slapped him hard on his cheek. A huge SLAP echoed through the planet. Bulma chuckled a little.

"What was that for?" Dodoria asked.

"I don't know. I guess I like slapping you!" Goku laughed, scratching his head. Goku slapped him again. "Hey, this is fun!" Goku started to slap him continuously for five minutes. "It's like I'm hitting bubblegum!" Goku said. (Just wait until he sees buu!)

Bulma sighed."Goku, it's getting old real fast."

"It was already old!" Vegeta muttered.

"Is he for real?" Zarbon questioned.

"Okay, time to get real," Goku said. He stopped slapping him and took a few steps back.

"I'm going to finish you off once and for all!" Goku said. "KA-ME-…"

"What is he doing?" Zarbon asked. Dodoria was too injured for all the slaps to speak.

"HA-ME-"

"Seriously, what is he-"

"HAAAAAAAA!" Goku finished, shooting two individual blasts towards both Zarbon and Dodoria.

"No! We're too purdy to die!" they both said as they were blown into a million tiny particles.

"Of course, I could have shot a much more powerful attack than that." Goku said, returning to his original dark colored hair. "If I break it into two pieces, it divides the power up equally." Bulma and Vegeta were stunned.

"How did you do that?" Bulma asked.

"How COULD you do that?" Vegeta asked at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys, one at a time!" Goku said.

"Since when?" Bulma asked.

"For quite some time now. Maybe a few months…"

"Why hadn't you told us before? And why didn't you destroy Frieza yourself?" Vegeta asked, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"First of all, you never asked, and second of all, I wasn't able to control when I could transform. I'm surprised myself that I could transform with ease!" Vegeta clenched his fist.

"If you do something like that again, I'll…I'll…" Vegeta threat was interrupted by a sharp pang in his arm.

"Oh, god, we got to get Vegeta some help, fast!" Goku said.

"But the ship blew up! How are we supposed to cure him now?" Goku thought about it for a second. An imaginary light bulb appeared on his head.

"There's got to be some natives around here somewhere! I'm sure they'll help us!"

"Good idea! Let's get moving!" Bulma said.

"First I got to locate someone's Ki." Goku said. He focused his energy to find some one. He face brightened.

"I found some people!" Goku said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring me over there!" Vegeta yelled. Goku pulled Bulma and Vegeta on his shoulders and flew towards the Ki.

"Dad! I just heard news that my dear brother was slaughtered by these group of Saiyans headed for Namek!" Cooler exclaimed.

"Is that so?" King Cold said. "Well, Frieza always thought he was the best. It serves him right." Cooler looked at his father surprised.

"Aren't we going to try to help him?" he asked.

"No. He will learn his lesson now not to think so full of himself. Where did you say these Saiyans were going?"

"Planet Namek, father," Cooler said.

"It looks like we have some traveling to do," King Cold said, a wretched smile spreading across his face.

"General! Set a course for planet Namek. I think we might need to take a quick visit there!" he laughed the same cold heated laugh.

"Are we going there to avenge my brother?" Cooler asked.

"Of course not!" King Cold sneered, getting annoyed. "We are just going there for the mere fun of it. I hope those Saiyans are prepared!"

So yeah, I told you it was kind of short! Well anyways, how did ya like it? Dodoria was just a big pain for me so I just made a lot of hilarious things happen to him. OMG! The gang is about to meet the namekians and King Cold! What will happen? I'm so excited and I already know what's going to happen! If you have any suggestions or comments, please tel me in the reviews! Okay guys, BYE! DON"T DO DRUGS AND LISTEN TO YOUR MAMA! I LOVE THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS!

~Queen Bulma-chan~


	8. Wood, Nail, and Hammer

** Thrown from the Throne**

Hiya peeps and welcome the eight cool chapter of Thrown from the Throne. Booyah! Now you get to learn about Planet Namek and stuff like that. Once again, not the best chapter ever because of all the explaining in it. But don't worry, after all the explaining there's always a good boss fight after! :D So without further ado, read the chapter! Thank you to all the people reading this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z. :P

"Ugh, this is taking such a long time!" Bulma whined. Vegeta grunted.

"Have some patience woman, how do you think Kakarot and I are handling it?" he asked. Goku wheezed from the pain on his back.

"Man, you guys are heavy!" Goku sighed. Almost immediately, the two started to punch his head with their fists.

"Heavy? I'm the slimmest woman around!" Bulma yelled.

"I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! How could I be over weight?" Vegeta screamed. A huge bump formed on the top of Goku's head.

"OW!" he whimpered. "You guys hurt me!" He stated to sniffle.

"Oh grow up, Kakarot!" Vegeta scolded. A group of weird looking men that passed by immediately stopped his cries. The green man in front halted once they saw the awkward tan skinned and a head full of hair aliens.

"Who are you?" the- thing, asked, getting into a fighting stance.

Goku gently put Bulma and Vegeta on the ground. He tried to make Vegeta to sit, but he refused to. Goku shrugged.

"We don't want to fight you," Goku said. "As you can see, our friend here is injured. Can you please help us?" The alien in front looked hesitant. He did not change his position.

"Why would we want to help the enemy, Frieza?" he sneered, showing his hatred. Bulma looked confused.

"Enemies? Since when were we on the enemy's side?" she asked perplexed. Goku laughed.

"No, you got all wrong! See that person that is injured that we were talking about earlier? _He's_ actually the one killed Frieza! So really, we're on your side!" Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms. None of the creatures moved.

Then, one in the back relaxed and said, "Well anyone who is strong enough and kind enough to defeat the enemy would be friends of ours!" he said.

"I suppose," the one in the front said, not fully believing them.

"Great! So can you help us?" Goku asked. They thought about it for a second.

…

"Wow, so high tech!" Bulma breathed. Indeed it was. It was a huge medical hospital made for the severely wounded. The place more than what any human would ever hope to accomplish even in the next few hundred years.

"Actually we aren't that good technology wise." One of them said.

"What are you talking about? This place is so futuristic!" she said.

"What I mean by that is that we didn't make this. This was actually Frieza's men's chambers, but for some reason they all fled." One of the tall ones said.

"It's probably because they figured out someone one was strong enough to kill them once they found out Frieza was dead." Vegeta smirked. People were actually scared of him now. Now he was starting to feel a little dizzy. He stepped into one of the medical beds.

"Isn't someone going to cure him or something?" Goku questioned.

"There are actually robots who know what procedures to do," the leader replied.

"Hey, we never caught your names!" Bulma looked at the strange looking creatures.

"This is Wood, Nail, and I am Hammer." The leader, now known as Hammer, said. Nail was a tall one and not too skinny either. Wood was a little overweight, but it was barely noticeable because he was packed with muscles as with the others. Hammer looked like a monster compared to the others. He was buff and filled with muscles. It was probably the reason he was in charge.

"You are currently on Planet Namek where its inhabitants are called Namekians," Nail said explaining their history.

"We were all born from the Grand Elder, our father and the oldest living Namekian by far." Wood said. "We used to have hundreds of brothers, but that freak Frieza has wiped almost all of us out. Only about thirty Namekians known are living."

"That's so sad," Bulma said sympathetically. "I know I miss my people." Hammer looked down. He regained his fierce posture.

"That's not the reason you're here. Tell me, why did you come to our planet?" he asked.

"It's quite a long story, but I'll tell you." Goku said.

…

While Goku was done explaining their story, Bulma looked over at Vegeta. He looked so much in pain, she thought. The robots were done taking all the objects out of his body, but nasty scars and bruises remained in their place. His left arm was wrapped in gauze. After all the pain, he had fallen asleep. Even though Vegeta was asleep, he was tossing and turning in his bed, mumbling to himself. It looked like he was having a nightmare…

Vegeta turned around."Where are you?" he yelled, starting at the black abyss he was in. He knew Kakarot was somewhere in there, waiting to pounce out at him.

"Don't make me ask again!" Vegeta stated. Goku slowly walked into view. Vegeta grinned and took a step forward.

"I thought you'd come," he said slyly. Goku said nothing. A long silence passed. "Well what are you doing standing there like an idiot? Fight me!" he screamed. Goku's face turned stern.

"HAAAAAAAA!" he yelled.

"He's transforming into a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta stuttered, to awed to speak. Goku, now a Super Saiyan, stared into Vegeta's soul.

"You're pathetic!" Vegeta sneered and went forward to punch him. Goku stopped him and grabbed his hand by the wrist.

"N-No way," Vegeta stammered. Goku smirked. (A.N: Wow. Imagine that.) He twisted his hand and kicked on the side of his waist. Vegeta yelled out even though he did not want to show his suffering. His breathing came out in heavy and deep panting. How could such a pathetic attack hurt him so much? Vegeta used all his strength to muster up a big attack everyone knows.

"Gallic Gun!" he yelled, shooting the purple energy attack towards Goku.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled shooting a similar but different colored attack at Vegeta. The blue and purple attack mixed together with the blue attack was headed toward Vegeta.

"No, it can't be!" Vegeta proclaimed. Just as he was about to be killed by the attack, everything seized to stop and eerie music played in the background. Goku's face became enlarged.

"You're a pathetic prince, Vegeta." Goku snarled.

At that moment, he woke up from his intense dream. Vegeta quickly stood up and looked around. Everyone was gone except for that woman. She was sleeping soundly on a hospital bed close by. He remembered the times they had when they were on Planet Vegeta. He sighed. Why was that woman there? She didn't care for him anymore. He left the 'hospital' to look for where the others had gone.

"So you guys are pretty much the same thing as Saiyans, except you are green and have antennas on your head," Goku said confused. Hammer slapped his head noticing how unintelligent this young warrior was.

"Yes Goku, those are the only differences," he gave in. Wood sighed.

"Man, this guy isn't so sharp," he whispered. Goku looked around.

"So where are the Dragon balls?" he asked. "You must have gathered them up by now."

"Actually, we gave one to each of our six villages and the last one to our grand elder," Nail said blandly.

"Is there another way instead of going to every village to get the Dragon balls?" Goku asked, wishing that there were. Hammer thought for a second.

"I guess I could tell everyone to meet up at our village," he said thinking aloud.

"Great! Then all we have to do is get one from the Grand Elder!" Goku exclaimed. Finally, some progress!

"I'm sure everyone would meet there by tomorrow at the latest if I send them the message today." Hammer said.

"Thank you, guys! Then we could wish back everyone killed by the people who were killed by Frieza and his people!" Goku smiled. "I'm gonna go tell my friends," he said, waving good-bye.

"I already heard," someone behind him said.

Goku turned around and saw Vegeta. "Then let's get Bulma and go," Goku said sternly. He did not want to get into another fight with Vegeta.

"No. We will go by ourselves." He said, not changing his face expression. Goku looked deep into Vegeta's eyes and understood. He didn't say a word.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get on with it!" he said making Goku flinch. Vegeta flew off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Goku yelled. Before he flew off into the blue horizon, he told the Namekians, "Watch after Bulma for me!"

"Don't worry!" Hammer called out. "We'll take good care of her!" Once the two Saiyans were out of eyesight, Hammer said, "I call dibs on not watching the human,"

Nail quickly put in, "I'll deliver the message!"

Wood sighed, "Fine," he grumbled and flew over to where Bulma was still peacefully sleeping.

...

SO how did ya like thew story? lol did you guys like the names I gave the Namekians? Pure gold! I got one question for you guys, though: how do you make those gray line things appear? For ex:

"And we'll never see him again!" Goku said "They see me next episode," Vegeta growled.

Gray line thingy here kinda like this - but connected

If you guys could tell me that would totally help because I keep putting ... and that doesn't work as well. Well anyways, I don't want to keep you for too long. See ya guys in the ninth chap-pie!

~Queen Bulma-chan~


	9. Grand Elder and Goku's Transformation

** Thrown from the Throne**

Hiya peeps and welcome the ninth jaw dropping chapter of Thrown from the Throne! Boom baby! While you read the story, you'll see I was in a very funny mood so I made a lot of hilarious things happen to the green group. (That's what I'm calling them now. OFTo) Sorry, there are no fighting scenes in this one, but hopefully more will come in the oncoming chapters. Okay, now you can read the story. So just sit back and enjoy the story! Read NOW!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything to do with it.

"Mph," Bulma mumbled. She rubbed her eyes. She hoped the stubborn prince didn't leave her. As she opened her eyes, she saw a hideous green monster right in front of her face.

"AHHH!" they both screamed at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Bulma screamed, making the Namekian hold on to his sensitive ears. (It's true, Namekian ears are really sensitive.)

"God, human, no need to yell," Wood muttered saying it softly and hoped she didn't hear him. Unlucky for him, she did.

"Human? What is with men? My name is Bulma! B-U-L-M-A! Jeez!" she screeched. "What are you doing here?" she asked Wood.

"Not that I want to be here, but someone had to watch you and I was forced to," Wood replied. Bulma's temper rose and rose.

"You're such a jerk!" she yelled at him.

The young fighter Namekian titled his head in confusion. _What had did he do to tick her off?_

"Ugh, just forget it," Bulma sighed. "Where are Vegeta and Goku?" He nervously answered; scared he would use her vocal chords to her advantage against him.

"They went off to get the Dragon ball from the Grand Elder." Wood stuttered. Bulma looked at him confused.

"What are Dragon balls at what's a Grand Elder?" she asked.

"Thank god," Wood exhaled. She didn't know! "Why don't you check out the place and _Hammer_ will tell you all about it?" he said slyly.

"Okay, but if this Dragon Ball thing is bad, you're gonna get it for letting them go!" Bulma said clenching a fist. Wood gulped. There was only thing Namekians were probably scared off: another gender.

"AHHH! It's hideous!" Hammer said when saw the picture of Frieza. (Did you get the joke? If you didn't, read the last few couple sentences again.) Frieza's army left in such a hurry that they forgot all of their supplies. And in one of the trooper's bag was a picture of Frieza in a little girl's costume.

"When did he have time to do this?" Drill asked, a friend of Hammer's.

"I think I gotta go to the bathroom," Hammer added putting his hand on his mouth. He ran into the woods.

TO GOKU AND VEGETA…

"So how do you think the Grand Elder looks, Vegeta?" Goku asked him as they were zooming towards the Grand Elder. Vegeta didn't answer.

"Ah, Vegeta, don't be such a prissily puss!" Goku whined acting like a little kid.

"Do you always act like this?" Vegeta scowled.

"Only when I'm happy!" Goku grinned that silly Son grin. Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked straight ahead.

"We're here," he said in a monotone voice. Goku turned his head to look forward. He saw a strange type of rock crookedly set up in a line headed up ahead. It had an awkward looking house on the top of it. As they landed on the weird land formation, the door on the house automatically opened upward instead on side to side. Goku and Vegeta were surprised but they still walked inside.

"Wow," Goku breathed. It was really detailed on the inside compared to the beady looking outside. Goku stepped onto a small circle. All of a sudden, he started float up to the ceiling.

"Kakarot, what are you doing? You're going to hit the ceiling!" Vegeta gasped.

"I-I can't control myself! Something's pulling me up there!" Goku said.

As Goku was about to hit the top of the house, it opened up to show another floor of the 'house.'

"Where are you going? I'm coming up there, too!" Vegeta yelled and started to fly after him. Once he got to the top, he saw a very old and wrinkly looking Namekian. "Ew, what is that thing?" Vegeta said, grossed out. He never admitted it, but he was terrified of worms or slugs of any kind, and apparently, he qualified as one.

"Oh, Great Elder," Goku said, waving his arms back and forth. "We came for the Dragon ball upon your head." The over-aged Namekian looked at the two Saiyans with miniscule eyes.

"Who are you two brave warriors? Albinos, perhaps? Or are you from another galaxy?" it asked.

"We are from the planet Vegeta," Goku declared, loud and clear."Our friends and family have died from the monster Frieza, I'm sure you've heard of him, and we want to try to wish them back."

The Grand Elder thought for a second, and then spoke."You must deem to me that you are worthy. Both of you, come over here." He said, motioning them to come over.

Goku gladly walked over, but Vegeta stood in his place. "C'mon, Vegeta," Goku sighed. Vegeta scoffed.

"Fine," he mumbled and strutted over. The Grand Elder put his hand on Goku's head.

"W-What are you-"Goku asked, and the Grand Elder put his hand up.

"Silence, my boy," he spoke with no sign of anger in his voice. After a few seconds, the Grand Elder finally took his hand off his head.

"I see," the Grand Elder concluded. "It's a shame of what happened to that poor Saiyan," he said. "But he had quite a name. Nappa, you don't hear that name every day." Goku stared at him in awe.

"How did you know that?" Goku asked jaw dropped.

"You pick up a few things when you're old. That is not the point. I have seen that you are truly good people so you are free to take the Dragon Ball," he said.

"Whoop-de-do," Vegeta said sarcastically. "So can we leave yet?" The Grand Elder ignored him.

"I sense there is great power in you. If it is alright with you, I can tap it for you," he said, surprising Vegeta now also.

"What do you mean, 'tap my energy?'" Goku asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you," the Grand Elder said. "It awakens any untapped power inside you and I see you have quite a lot. I'm sure the young man beside you has quite a bunch, too. I'm sure he'd make a worthy opponent."

"Huh?" Goku said turning to look at Vegeta. He never thought of Vegeta as an opponent. Just how strong was this young prince?

"I'll go first," Vegeta said. He might never be the strongest, but maybe for just a few seconds, he would be the strongest. Yes, he accepted that Kakarot would probably always be stronger but there was always this burning ambition inside of him.

"Very well," the Grand Elder said. Vegeta stepped forward ready to see if he truly was the strongest.

The Grand Elder put his hand on top of Vegeta's head."Hurry up, old man!" Vegeta said.

"Have some patience, young one," he said. He took a deep breath. A blue aura started to form around Vegeta.

"What's happening?" Vegeta asked, not fully aware of what is happening. His power was growing higher and higher by the second.

"Whoa!" Goku said. The blue aura became sharper and lighter by the second until there was almost nothing left.

"You have trained past your limits which is why there isn't much energy tapped inside of you," he Grand Elder said. Vegeta smirked and regained his posture... There was a big difference still even though the old man hadn't tapped as much as he wanted him to.

"My turn!" Goku said. Goku stepped forward as the Grand Elder put his hand on his head once again.

The power up almost started immediately. "His power is increasing… it's so high!" Vegeta exhaled.

An orange aura grew to be bigger and bigger. It looked as if he was in pain. He transformed into Super Saiyan and let out a cry. All of a sudden, electrical bots came out of his body as he fell to the floor. He transformed out of his weird transformation. Goku was panting and clutching his heart. Just then he didn't feel so good.

"Just how much power was locked inside of you?" Vegeta asked.

...

I blame the Grand Elder! Ooh, suspense! I love ending at the end like that! How'd you like the story? I think the beginning's a little wacky because I was happy today is Friday. :) But what was Goku's weird transformation? You guys probably know what it is but for the people what don't what do you think it could be? The tenth chapters gonna come out in a while because eight and nine came out so close together. So keep listening to my story, don't think I died out on you! Well, since I don't have anything else to say, good bye! Don't forget to review before you go! If you have any comments/concerns/questions, just leave them in a review. THANK YOU!

~Queen Bulma-chan~


	10. The Kiss that isnt very detailed XD

Thrown from the Throne

Hiya peeps and welcome to the 10th thrilling chapter of Thrown from the Throne! You guys have every right to be angry at me! I all of a sudden got into drawing and stuff like that on this place called hatena, blah blah blah excuses excuses. But I promised you guys I will finish it and I will! So without further ado, the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dbz characters. I do, though, own Hammer, Wood, Drill, and Dodoria's second form. FINALLY I OWN SOMETHING! XD

"My word," the Grand Elder breathed. "This young man has discovered the power above one of the Super Saiyan. An ascended Saiyan perhaps? Or a Super Saiyan number 2?" he muttered, looking more worried about what to name the new form than the actual heath of Goku's. He was gasping large amounts of air and clutched his heart as if it would fall out any second.

"There's a level above a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta stuttered. "How can that be?" At that same moment, the Grand Elder noticed the predicament Goku was in.

"I… air…so s-small…" he wheezed and passed out. The two who were still conscious stared at each other in silence.

"Okay, I am NOT going to carry him back!" Vegeta said.

…

"Hammer, exactly what are you doing?" Bulma asked, looking at Hammer in a tutu.

"W-Well, you see, I saw Frieza wearing a little girl's outfit and I wanted to try it ou-"

"Okay, who is this Frieza guy? I keep hearing about him. And you better give me some answer or I'll tell all the Namekians about this!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

"Aw crap," Hammer muttered.

MINUTES OF EXPLAINING LATER…

"Wow, so Vegeta did all that?" Bulma wondered aloud, still trying to process all of this in her head.

"Yes. And you too both confessed your love to each other." Hammer said, telling all he knew. Bulma turned a light shade of red.

"Oh, I wish I could remember! It would make life much easier!" Bulma cried.

"No kidding," Hammer muttered. Bulma took out her good friend's frying pan.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she seethed.

"N-Nothing! I said nothing!" Hammer whimpered.

"That's what I thought!" she grinned evilly.

"Whew," Hammer sighed.

Just then, Nail came bursting through the door. "I gathered everyone up! Are Goku and Vegeta back?" Nail questioned almost demanding answers.

"No, they're not back yet," Hammer replied. While they were all wondering what was taking them so long, a familiar figure came into view.

"Hey, look! It's the Saiyan Warriors!" one of the Namekians cheered. As Vegeta landed onto the luscious blue grass (with Goku on his back, ha-ha) everyone surrounded him and attempted to pick him up, but he pushed them all away. Eventually, all the Namekians lost interest in him and left. Now it was only Bulma, Vegeta and an unconscious Goku lying in an awkward position on the ground. Bulma approached Vegeta slowly.

"Vegeta, I know," Bulma whispered, as if Goku was awake and listening.

"Good. Then you know why I carried Goku all the way over here." He grimaced.

"No, I don't even know about that, so you'll have to tell me later, but what I meant was I know about everything that happened on Planet Vegeta," she said. Vegeta took the smallest step back and felt his heart thump. Did she remember everything? "…And I guess what I'm trying to say is sorry for what I said to you and-" Vegeta embraced her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"You talk too much," he smirked, and kissed her again. God, how long he wanted to do that. He wanted her to be only his.

"All right, Vegeta, you love sick prince, you!" Goku grinned and cheered. Vegeta immediately backed away from a dazed Bulma and they both shot embarrassed looks at each other.

"H-How long were you awake?" Vegeta asked, trying to act cool and smooth but his voice cracked. Bulma giggled.

"Long enough…" Goku started and pulled out a small group of Namekians who were greedily watching the action with Goku. "…To bring a few friends!"

"Kakarot, I'm gonna kill you!" Vegeta yelled and ran after Goku, turning super Saiyan and shooting balls of energy in every direction at Goku. Everyone started to laugh and Bulma blushed.

"This place might not be as bad as I thought," Bulma smiled.

"All right, enough with the fun and games!" a new mysterious voice called out to them. Vegeta stopped chasing Goku and they both turned around to see who had said that.

"Seriously, I get no breaks on this Planet," Vegeta muttered, trying to cheer himself up but instead it made him even gloomier.

"It's been a while hasn't it, 'Prince' Vegeta?" Cooler mocked. Vegeta started to burn up in rage.

"You make fun of me again and you're gonna lose a finger!" he angrily said back.

"Now, now, Prince Vegeta, we don't want you to waste all your energy making smart comebacks," King Cold chortled evilly.

"Who are they Vegeta and how do they know you?" Bulma asked gripping onto Vegeta's shoulder. He smirked inwardly noticing that she was now clinging onto him instead of that baboon Kakarot.

"They're King Cold and Cooler. Frieza's older brother and father," he answered.

Goku shot a confused look at Vegeta. "Then shouldn't they be stronger than Frieza? I mean, I thought Frieza was the strongest," he questioned Vegeta.

"Well aren't you a smart little fellow?" King Cold smiled evilly. Vegeta and Bulma exchanged funny glances.

"Goku? Smart? Not a chance!" Bulma whispered trying to suppress her laughter. Vegeta was about to give a reply to her until noticed that Cooler was staring at the both of them. He said nothing more to her.

"Yes, indeed we are far stronger than Frieza -it's a shame that he died, isn't it Vegeta? - He was far too stubborn to listen to us and tell him that we were indeed the stronger ones." King Cold continued. "We were going to kill him later anyways, so you actually did us a favor!" he laughed at him as if Frieza wasn't his son but a pestering fly.

"Enough talking! Let's fight!" Goku said sternly. There were only two things Goku was serious about: Fighting and food.

"Oh in due time, believe me, but right now I have better things on my mind," King Cold said and left with Cooler as fast as he came.

"That was… odd." Wood said, startling Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" Bulma screeched. Seeing the green gangs' scared faces, she sighed. "Seriously, you treat me as if I'm a monster…" she muttered.

"I have a q-question," Wood stuttered.

"What?" Vegeta scoffed, showing little to no interest.

"Why didn't they fight you guys?" Wood asked.

"That's exactly what I was wondering…" Vegeta pondered.

"That's because they want to find the Dragon balls and wish for immortality." Goku said proudly. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"How could he have thought of that before me?" Bulma said feeling dumber by the minute.

"What I'm still stuck on is how he even knew the word immortality!" Nail exclaimed.

"You didn't drop when you flew back here, did you?" Hammer asked Vegeta, but he quickly shook his head no.

"What? You people don't think I'm smart? Well, I know what two and two is! It's chicken!" Everyone fell to the ground with a thud anime style.

"I surprised he knows what numbers are!" Nail sighed.

Yay! Vegeta and Bulma kissed! :D You likey this chappie? Then PLEASE review! Not begging, it's just that reviews make my day. :) Thank you for reading and sorry late! Bye!

~Queen Bulma-chan~


End file.
